The Biopharmaceutical Product Development Services program provides services to facilitate preclinical development, for infectious diseases, of materials that are derived from biotechnology processes, such as monoclonal antibodies and derivatives of monoclonal antibodies; recombinant proteins; peptides; nucleic acid based vectors (siRNA, plasmids); and live, modified-live and/or attenuated entities.